


Livin' is easy

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: It takes them a while to discover Luke doesn't know how to swim.





	Livin' is easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



It takes them a while (planet with a moderate climate, carefree afternoon, Leia throwing her boots away and running into the lake, Han splashing water at Chewie, who looks half his usual size with his hair wet, Luke paddling near the shore) to realise Luke doesn’t know how to swim.

Han offers to teach him, but Leia just takes Luke’s hand – her brother, her family, her diamond found in the middle of ashes – and tries to show him. The feeling. The moves. The stretch in your body. The way water cradles you.

‘It’s something like the Force’, he says finally, eyes brightened. 

When he starts to swim, it’s like he’d done this all his life.

Han whistles. ‘Do you think you can teach me the diplomatic protocol this way?’

‘You’d still refuse to use it.’

‘Hey, you’ll never know if you won’t try.’ He pushes the hair from her brow, leans down. ‘And I think me and the fine art of diplomacy require a very throughout course. Holding hands might be not enough.’

His kiss tastes of the lake – greens, mud, too sweet water, stale and touched by decay – but Leia doesn’t mind. It’s just life. Something like the Force.


End file.
